¿Videocámara?
by Ssanvale
Summary: ¿Un favor? Por ese favor ella pierde la paciencia,  fue a su casa sin la intención de terminar en su cama; lo que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.


Summary:

¿Un favor? Por ese favor ella pierde la paciencia, fue a su casa sin la intención de terminar en su cama; lo que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Pareja: Damon ~ Bonnie

Rated: M

N/A: Los personajes no son míos (si así fuese; Damon estaría conmigo ahora) Pero la historia es completamente mía… Cualquier similitud a otra historia es simple coincidencia.

**PRIMERA PARTE – EL FAVOR.**

Ella estaba ya casi terminando su trabajo de 10.000 palabras que tenía que entregar para mañana cuando el olor a patatas fritas inundo la habitación haciendo que la pelirroja alzara la vista, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a aquel chico que tanto miedo y deseo le causaba con una bandeja en las manos que rebosaba de comida y con aquella sonrisa tan sensual característica de él.

- No has ido a cenar, así que te traje la cena – se explicó el chico aun con su sonrisa ofreciéndole la bandeja la cual ella acepto más por reflejo porque se moría de hambre que por convencimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres Damon? – pregunto ella sin rodeo mirándolo sugestivamente.

- ¿No puedo simplemente traerte la cena como signo de compresión porque te has pasado todo el día encerrada en el despacho con los aburridos libros de historia de Stefan? Estoy siendo bueno -

- Si y yo seré estúpida si te creo eso – repuso ella con frialdad.

- Vale… Si lo serías… Al punto; necesito un favor – soltó Damon luego de unos segundos en silencio, la chica sonrió complacida por haber hecho que lo admitiera tan rápido.

- ¿Un favor? ¿De mi? Vaya… sí que estas cambiando – No pudo desaprovechar esa oportunidad de hacerlo aunque sea molestar, en cambio el solo sonreía; él sabía lo que le iba a pedir y que ella iba a estar dispuesta – claro, no sin antes negarse – pensó.

- Si Bonnie… ¿Te acuerdas de esa chica que me persigue a todos lados? – comento con fastidio en su voz, mientras Bonnie contenía una carcajada que amenazaba con salir…

- ¿Cómo no acordarme? Si es extraño que aun no haya montado una tienda de acampar frente a esta casa – respondió.

- Bueno… este… necesito que me ayudes a sacármela de encima –

Bonnie estaba casi en shock, ¿sacársela de encima? ¿Qué hay con el rompe corazones que él era? – pensó incrédula.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en tus métodos? – se estremeció al nombrar esto, ninguno de los dos eran agradable.

- Verbena – dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros Damon intentando ocultar su frustración.

Bonnie ya parecía que estaba entendiendo, si la chica tiene verbena el no puede hipnotizarla y hacer que se aleje de él, y entonces… ¿Qué hay con la otra?

- Hay algo que aun no capto… Si no puedes hipnotizarla… ¿Por qué no…? ¡Hay tu sabes!- se quejó incapaz de terminar la frase – Y no es que eso me parezca bien – agrego al final tragando saliva.

- Porque… Estoy cambiando… No sé porque diablos tiene verbena, pero si sigue así me traerá problemas y no quiero matarla… ¿ahora me entiendes? –

Él se acerco de manera que quedo apoyado en el escritorio donde estaba Bonnie trabajando, Stefan se había ofrecido a prestarles sus libros para que ella terminara el trabajo, pero puesto que eran muchos no le quedo de otra si no hacer el trabajo en el despacho de los Salvatore.

- Listo… ¿Pero para que quieres mi ayuda? – preguntó aun confusa

- Para que hagas algún tipo de hechizo o algo así… debes saber, eres bruja ¿no? – eso sonó más a un reto que a otra explicación.

Damon, esa era la primera opción para él, pero la segunda le agradaba más. Él verdaderamente quería deshacerse de esa chica, pero más aun quería acercarse a la pelirroja.

- Lo siento… No puedo ayudarte con eso. Se ve que la chica está enamorada de ti – al igual que yo. Se dijo a sus adentros – y cuando el amor aparece, la magia no puede intervenir – Si no ya hubiera hecho uno para dejar de sentir esto por ti. Agrego, claro para si misma.

Él pensando que era su día de suerte sonrió aun más –si eso era posible-

Ella lo miraba con un repentino miedo por lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente en este instante.

- Quizás ese tipo de magia no sea la solución a mi problema. Espérame unos segundos – y al segundo después ya se encontraba sola en el despacho, de nuevo.

Cerró la tapa de su laptop y apartó los libros, para eso ya Damon estaba en la habitación con una videocámara en mano. Bonnie rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar frente a él a una distancia aceptable. Lo miro enarcando una ceja mientras él se encogía de hombros.

- Entonces… ¿Me ayudaras? – Puso su cara irresistible y su sonrisa cautivadora, un hecho difícil de pasar por alto. Pero Bonnie aun seguía pensando en el lio que se podría meter… Pero… el no quería matarla, eso era bueno ¿No?

- O..ok- respondió un tanto insegura mientras él se acercaba a ella y él pensó que no se negó como lo esperaba.

Damon encendió la cámara y quedo a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro cuando le susurró seductoramente; Bésame…

Bonnie ya estaba empezando a hiperventilar sin poder creer lo que aquel hermoso hombre le había pedido. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?

- ¿Q… Que… Que dices? – tartamudeo ella sintiendo ya el aliento del moreno en su cara.

- Es parte del plan, le enviare el video como anónimo y así sabrá que no me interesa en lo absoluto – susurro de nuevo a tan solo tres centímetros de su cara.

- Pues entonces deberías besarme, tú eres el rompe corazones no yo – fue lo único que pudo decir logrando que el riera suavemente y la besara… Dulce, suave y deliciosamente…

Y ahí estaban los dos, en el despacho sin más testigo de ese favor que una videocámara enfocándolos, grabando un video que luego de que por falta de oxigeno se separaran fue enviado a la "fan" de Damon.

**SEGUNDA PARTE – SIN PACIENCIA; TENDENCIA A HACER LO QUE NO ESTA BIEN.**

Bonnie le sonreía a su profesor de historia y novio de una de sus mejores amigas cuando este la felicitaba por el excelente trabajo que había hecho… y Justo ahí, no pudo evitar pensar en los labios de Damon sobre los de ella, la sensación que eso producía, la calidez y sobre todo las falsas esperanzas que se estaba creando…

- ¡PERRA! – se escucho tremendo grito que todo el instituto pudo haber escuchado…

Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella – repetía una y otra vez Bonnie sin querer voltearse por miedo a confirmar lo que su mente hacía rato había captado. El sonido de unos tacones chocaba contra la baldosa del salón de historia…

- Señorita le agradecería que no usara ese vocabulario en esta aula…

- Usted no se meta profesor – Interrumpió la misma voz, y en efecto; era ella.

Bonnie ya había pensado que esto era probable que pasara así que inhalando profundamente y se volteo adoptando una cara de sarcasmo y superioridad que pocas veces utilizaba, lo que menos quería ahora era que la humillaran delante de todos los alumnos que estaban ahí quienes miraban atentos la escena.

- ¿Es eso conmigo? – preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

- No pues contigo no, con tu doble – contesto ella enfadada…

- Me entero de la existencia de ella, ¿o es que solo las personas con problemas mentales pueden verla? – Bonnie no solía ser así, y ella sabía que una parte de ella quería colgar del cabello a aquella rubia que perseguía a Damon…

- Buen intento. Pero sería mejor que dejaras de andarte besuqueando con las personas ajenas –

Para ese momento todos tenían la boca abierta incluso Alaric…

- ¿y de que persona ajena estamos hablando? – preguntó inocentemente y pudo ver de reojo como Elena se unía a los otros espectadores.

- Damon Salvatore… Vi el video – la rubia parecía que estaba poseída o algo así, por poco y no vota humo por la nariz…

- Ahh… Damon – sonrió con arrogancia y Elena empezó a mirarla sorprendida – Besa muy bien…

Bonnie se dio media vuelta dejando a todos en shock y se fue a su casa a descansar… o eso creía ella cuando las amenazas de la chica esa empezaron a llegar…

¡Era una lunática!

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando el mensaje numero 40 interrumpió el sueño de Bonnie…

La chica ya molesta perdió la paciencia y se levanto furiosa, con la mente en aquello que pensaba hacer para que la tipa se quedara tranquila y la dejara en paz. Camino directo a su escritorio y tomo su videocámara, sonrió recordando lo de la última vez…

Luego de tomar la videocámara se vistió, cogió un suéter y las llaves del coche… Ella No se creía lo que iba a hacer solo para vengarse de esa chica, ¿o era por algo más?

Damon dormía profundamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta sonoramente…

- Levántate Salvatore… Hay algo en que me tienes que ayudar – la voz de Bonnie, que ya no era nerviosa sino atrevida retumbo en la habitación…

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto soñoliento y observo como la chica acomodaba la videocámara que enfocaba ahora su cama…

- Es mi turno… espero que no te moleste – El vio como ella encendía la videocámara y se le acercaba sonriendo… Aun estaba confundido viendo como se acercaba cada vez más casi sin podérselo creer…

Bonnie decidida a grabar solo una parte, no pretendía llegar muy lejos… Se subió a la cama y para eso el ya estaba sentado, sin camisa y con las sabanas hasta la cintura, lo que hizo que ella se sentara a horcadas sobre el dejándolo perplejo…

- ¿Qué haces Bonnie? – Su voz paso de confundida a sensual cuando ella empezó a besar su oreja

- Me vengo de esa zorra que no me ha dejado dormir – respondió ella, besando ahora su cuello…

Él llevo sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja, ella recorría la espalda desnuda de Damon en un vaivén demasiado sensual…

Beso su cuello, rozaba sus labios sin besarle, él la sostenía fuertemente a su cuerpo y ambos sentían el fuego entre ambos… Hasta que ella lo beso, apasionadamente, deseosa, mordió su labio inferior y el gruño suavemente, casi ni se escucho. Sus lenguas jugueteaban dulcemente, ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello sedoso y negro como la noche de él… Hasta que en una fracción de segundo ella recordó lo que de verdad planeaba, ella no iba a entregarse a Damon… Ella iba a vengarse y fue cuando se separo de él… Rápido y ágilmente dejándolo sorprendido…

Sentía sus labios palpitar cuando llego hasta la videocámara y la apagó o eso creía.

- Eso es suficiente para enviarle – se explica ella con un claro sonrojo y el enarca una ceja…

Tomo las llaves dirigiéndose hacia la salida cuando Damon intercepto su camino… Sus labios estaban rojos y su cabello despeinado, se pregunto qué aspecto tendría ella…

- Llegas a mi casa a las tres de la madrugada, interrumpes mi sueño, te me lanzas encima y luego crees que te irás así nada más – Habló con una voz seductora y desafiante, lo que hizo que ella se excitara más de lo que ya estaba por lo sucedido… La adrenalina latía notablemente por sus venas… Ya estaba perdida…

**PARTE TRES – DESEO**

POV'S Bonnie

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, Damon se acercaba peligrosamente mientras yo retrocedía, pero muy tarde… cuando ya no había más hacia donde retroceder. Estaba atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo…

- Damon… Por Favor – murmure, sabiendo que mi débil intento no lo detendría y yo no quería que él se detuviera.

- ¿Has venido realmente por una venganza Bonnie? – Repuso - ¿o buscas algo más? – susurro lo último para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja presionándome suave pero fuertemente contra la pared.

- Ha sido… ha sido por la venganza - tartamudee intentando aclarar mis ideas, pero el que él estuviera besando laboriosamente mi cuello no ayudaba.

- Mmmm… Si claro – murmuro sensualmente para mirarme a los ojos, llenos de lujuria y deseo para luego besarme…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Yo había empezado! Y lo deseaba tanto que sería incapaz de separarme de él en este momento. Le respondí el beso, que se fue tornando salvaje y desenfrenado, enrede mis manos de nuevo en su cabello, nuestras lenguas exploraban mutuamente la boca del otro.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de oxigeno mi respiración era ya superficial, igual que la de él. Sin alejarse de mí sus manos empezaron a recorrer mis costados por fuera de mi suéter, empecé a acariciar su espalda como hacía unos instantes.

Se separo ligeramente y frunció el ceño en gesto de desaprobación – Tienes mucha ropa – aclaro sonriendo, sacándome el suéter quedando aun lo suficientemente vestida como para que no se viera más de lo que no se debía ver.

No era una Santa… No del todo, ya había pasado por esto… Con un chico, hace mucho tiempo, pero con el que estaba ahora no era cualquier chico, aparte de ser hermoso y sexy, era un vampiro… Y de los malos, pero él estaba cambiando… Lo que había que reconocer, es que él tenía más experiencia que yo y sabia como hacerlo, lo hacía jodidamente bien.

Con sus manos me tomo por la cintura y me alzo de manera que enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cadera, permitiéndonos una contacto más intimo en ese movimiento que me hizo gemir, estaba lo suficiente excitada para temblar ante cualquier contacto.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un beso, que era demandante, cargado de pasión, porque Damon era apasionado en todo lo que hacía. Me llevo hasta su cama, me senté en ella mientras él me sacaba la blusa, besaba cada parte de mí que quedaba al descubierto, luego empezó a hacer todo muy lento para mi gusto, me estaba torturando.

Mis jeans ya acompañaban a mi blusa y mi suéter. Ahora acostada ya en la cama el besaba mi abdomen, recorría mis piernas con sus manos, evitaba aquellas parte que aunque no quisiera admitir quería que tocara. Mi excitación dispuesta a no darme tregua hizo que mis manos cobraran vida propia y empezaran a hacer lo mismo con el… Luego de unos minutos jugando con mi ombligo se adueño de mi boca, lo que hizo que la poca paciencia que tenía se viera extinguida, estaba ansiosa quería sentir la fricción de su cuerpo.

Basto que nos faltara la respiración para que él se separara y empezara a besar el inicio de mis senos consiguiendo que me arqueara hacia él en respuesta, desabrocho con maestría mi sujetador que iba en conjunto con mis pantys. Al quedar de esa manera expuesta contuve las ganas de cubrirme pero como era de esperarse, el no lo permitió.

- Eres hermosa – susurró alzando la vista para mirarme a los ojos con lujuria, al momento que yo le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera.

Beso, mordió y lamio cada uno con tal ímpetu que me dejo sin aliento. Los gemidos y suspiros llenaron la habitación, fue acariciando mis muslos, lejos de aquel punto tan sensible que finalmente luego masajeo sobre mi ropa interior, el reía suavemente cada vez que gemía su nombre; claramente complacido por el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

Ya cansada de que me torturara de esa manera para nada justa lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi boca mientras que se deshacía de la última prenda que me acompañaba con un movimiento rápido.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Bonnie? – preguntó inocente mientras apartaba un mecho de mi cabello rojizo de mi cara colocándolo tras de mi oreja. El muy condenado quería que se lo pidiera, ¡JA! Como si él no lo deseara tanto como yo.

Tome el control de la situación cuando gire nuestros cuerpos dejando la posición invertida, ahora yo estaba encima de él quien ahora me miraba divertido y enarcaba una ceja. El aun tenía el pantalón de pijama con el que dormía, el que quite sin mirarlo dejándolo únicamente en bóxers. Al momento en que empecé a frotar mi entre pierna contra su excitado miembro el soltó un gemido; justo lo que quería que hiciera. Tome sus manos y las lleve encima de su cabeza, me acerque a su cara, le di un casto beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía, lo bese en los labios dándole el permiso a su lengua para que se uniera con la mía. Me separe a lo que el gruño y mordisque su oreja aun manteniendo la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos - ¿Qué quieres ahora Damon? – le susurre sensualmente lo que él me había dicho…

- Te quiero a ti… Ya –

Giro nuestros cuerpos muy rápido como para analizarlo, se quito los bóxers igual de rápido como para ver el movimiento –Nota mental; Ventajas de un Vampiro: Rapidez – Cuando me hizo suya de una sola estocada, sin delicadeces, con salvajismo y pasión. Porque, eso era lo que lo hacía a él tan irresistible. Haciéndonos uno los dos, sintiendo su cuerpo, disfrutando de su contacto, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, el rítmico movimiento de nuestras caderas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y aumentaba de velocidad, un cosquilleo se arremolinaba en mi vientre, sabiendo que pronto llegaría al orgasmo lo bese por millonésima vez esa noche, porque no sabía que todo ese juego me llevaría a acabar en esto, mis intención no era terminar así, pero ya no podía seguir usando la pobre excusa de la venganza para luego…

- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó con la voz ronca mirando sugestivamente mi yugular - ¿Tengo que darte permiso? – respondí.

Pero antes el llevo su mano que estaba en la curva de mi seno a su boca y la mordió, la sangre empezó a desbordarse de su muñeca y no necesito ofrecérmela dos veces para tomar de ella, mientras que sentía sus colmillos penetrando la delicada piel de mi garganta y luego como succionaba el componente más vital de un humano. Sensación tan placentera y profunda, tanto como sentirlo dentro de mí, y ese intercambio basto para que ambos llegáramos al éxtasis, convulsionando notablemente mientras el placer nos llenaba cada parte del cuerpo.

Dejo mi garganta y me miro a los ojos, con ternura… Lo que nunca imagine que vería en el. Salió delicadamente de mí, me atrajo a su pecho y luego dejo un suave beso en mis labios, limpiando los restos de sangre que había en nuestras bocas. Nos cubrió hasta la mitad y empezó a acariciar mi espalda haciéndome caer en la inconsciencia y lo que fui capaz de pensar coherentemente fue en si de verdad había apagado la video cámara que enfocaba la cama…

**Fin…**

**Es Mi primera historia en Fanfiction, y también mi primer Lemmon :$ (El que escribí por una apuesta) Por Favor No sean malitas y comenten :D **


End file.
